1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer host for performing marginless printing, and to a storage medium for storing an operation program of the printer host.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-274876, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the development of techniques for implementing marginless printing in an ink jet printer has been pursued. One such technique is to first form an ink receiving opening in a platen of the ink jet printer and to then spray ink droplets from a print head onto an edge part of printing paper when the edge part there of is located above the ink receiving opening, and to subsequently receive ink droplets, which are not impinged onto the edge part there of, in the ink receiving opening thereby to print the edge part of the printing paper without smearing the ink on the platen. When this marginless printing is performed, it is necessary for a printer to inject ink onto a region whose size is slightly larger than that of printing paper. Thus, after a user prepares a document of a size that is slightly larger than the size of printing paper, for example, A4 size, the user needs to set a printing paper size and a printing region size at values, each of which is slightly larger than A4 size, for a printer driver.
However, such conventional techniques have a drawback in that it is very troublesome for a user to set a printing paper size and a printing region size at values, each of which is slightly larger than A4 size, for a printer driver, as described above, when marginless printing is performed on A4-size printing paper.